


Bad actor

by lxdyinwhite



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Cordelia is a bottom (sometimes), F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxdyinwhite/pseuds/lxdyinwhite
Summary: smut, in the greenhouse
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Bad actor

“Misty? what are you doing here?” 

“Just thought I’d pop in and say hello, you know,” her head tilted to the right, a cheeky smirk spread right across her face, hardly hiding her intentions, “to see my girlfriend.” 

“I thought you had a class to teach?” 

“Let ‘em go early.” 

“Mist,” Cordelia sighed, trying her best to act disappointed, because after all she was the head of the coven, “Misty, you can’t do that again. Class times are strict.” 

Cordelia made her way over to the taller woman, wrapping her arms around her waist and looking up at her, narrowing her eyes, “And, those class times are strict for a reason.” 

“You are a really bad actor, Delia.” 

Cordelia chuckled softly, leaning upwards and placing a soft kiss against Misty‘s lips. Misty wrapped her hands around the other woman’s waist, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss, pushing and guiding her backwards towards the supply closet. 

Once they had entered the room full of class supplies Misty pulled away to close the door, she placed her hands firmly on Cordelia’s hips and pushed her against it. Her lips immediately went to the her neck, pressing firm kisses against her skin, biting at her pulse point. 

Cordelia moaned instantly at the dull pain, pressing her thighs together and rolling her hips forward into Misty’s. The taller woman gasped, hands falling to Cordelia’s behind and squeezing.

“All I could think about all day was slipping my fingers inside you,” she whispered, pressing a kiss against Cordelia’s jawline, “how good you feel when you come all over them. And god,” she paused, placing another kiss closer to Cordelia’s ear, “how wet I make you, how you drip down onto my palm.” 

“I-I was going to say that we shouldn’t do this here but-“ Cordelia gulped, feeling Misty untuck her blouse from her pants, she started to kiss her way up Cordelia’s stomach and wrapped her lips around her right nipple, sucking hardly, “Fuck, Misty-“ 

She flicked her tongue against her, nibbling softly and pulling away to suck a bruise into the fat of cordelia’s breast, enjoying it all too much and whimpering softly. 

Cordelia’s fingers raked through Misty’s hair, looking down and admiring her. Seeing Misty like this - mouth against her, whimpering as she left marks on her chest - only made the heat pooling below seep through the cotton of her underwear, quickly making its way to her inner thighs dampening the skin there. 

“Please, please.” 

Misty nodded, her lips returning to her lover’s neck whilst her fingers fumbled with the button of cordelia’s pants. Immediately wriggling her fingers under the elastic or cordelia’s underwear, wasting no time and pressing her thumb against her clit, circling softly and drawing out the sweetest sounds. 

Her thumb kept circling whilst two fingers slid down Cordelia’s slit, submerging deeper into the wetness that laid there - that she had created. 

She angled her fingers and pressed against her entrance, pushing the tips of her fingers inside of the woman, teasing and removing them. 

_Once, twice,_ and finally _a third time_ before giving in. For how could she say no to the woman in front of her, cheeks flushed, legs trembling and thighs pressing firmly together trying to gain any sort of relief. She thrusted her fingers forward, she was met with hot heat, moaning softly at the feeling of Cordelia instantly clenching around her fingers. 

Cordelia threw her head back, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth and rolling her hips to meet Misty’s slow thrusts, she drew in a shaky breath, “Harder, harder.” 

Misty quickly increased the speed or her thrusts, pumping hardly into the woman, knuckle deep and fucking her relentlessly. Cordelia’s hands clawed at her shoulders, her back hit the door with every thrust, a fast repetitive thumping sound filling the room, accompanied by the sound of her wetness. 

Her orgasm approached quickly, _fast, faster,_ a coil winding and winding - becoming impossibly tighter. The pressure built inside of her, stomach burning, legs and hips uncontrollably jumping. 

She chased her high, feeling it fade just as she was about to go completely over the edge. Her eyes widened, looking at Misty, seeing a smirk on her face. Misty’s fingers stopped, her thumb stopped circling, she stopped thrusting her fingers forward, leaving them sitting there inside of Cordelia. 

“You were about to come. I didn’t hear you ask, Delia.” 

“I’m-“ Cordelia couldn’t help but tighten around the taller woman’s fingers, trying desperately to roll her hips forward and make Misty’s fingers brush against that spongy spot inside of her again, “please. Please, Mist. This isn’t fair, please.” 

“Isn’t fair, huh?” Misty chuckled softly, “I like seeing you so desperate like this and begging for me. If you want something, ask for it.” 

“I want to,” Cordelia paused, “No, no I need to come. Please, I need it, I need you.” 

“Good girl, such a good girl.” Misty began to thrust her fingers into the woman again, quickly pumping harder, faster, until she was practically slamming her fingers into Cordelia.

She felt the woman flutter around her fingers, increasing the speed of the circles that her thumb was pressing into her clit.

“I’m going to come, I’m going to, can I? Please?”

Misty nodded quickly, whimpering under her breath, the sight of Cordelia like this made her throb, becoming desperate for release herself, “You feel so good Delia, you are so fucking wet. Come for me.” 

Misty’s fingers thrust into her, brushing over that spot once again, pushing cordelia over the edge, into a euphoric and dreamy state. She fluttered around the cajun’s fingers, wetness increasing as she came, completely soaking her digits.

“Good girl, my good girl.” 

Misty slowly slid her fingers out of the woman, thumb completely coming to a stop, she pulled her fingers into her mouth, moaning at the taste. She pressed her lips softly against Cordelia’s, kissing her slowly. 

She pulled away, her thumb rubbing against Cordelia’s jawline, “Open you mouth, I want you to taste yourself.” 

Cordelia instantly opened her mouth, welcoming her lover’s tongue and twirling her own with it. The pair pulled away, eyes still dark, Cordelia still breathing heavily - still recovering. 

“Taste good?” 

Cordelia hummed, nodding softly. 


End file.
